jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeltros
Zeltros ist ein Planet im Inneren Rand der bekannten Galaxis. Es ist die Heimatwelt der Zeltroner. In der Galaxis hat sich Zeltros wegen der dort stattfindenden Feierlichkeiten, der vielfältigen und unberührten Landschaft und ihren leidenschaftlichen, quirligen und meist gut gelaunten Einwohnern einen Namen gemacht. Beschreibung Der in den inneren Randgebieten befindliche Planet Zeltros liegt genau an jenem Punkt entlang der Trellen Trade Route, wo sich diese mit der Lesser Lantillian Route schneidet. So ist eine schnelle Verbindung zu Welten wie Ithull, Merson, Onderon oder auch Kashyyyk im Mittleren Rand gegeben. Zeltros ist eine fruchtbare Welt mit dichten Wäldern, großen Ozeanen und zahlreichen Flüssen und Seen.Legacy – Monster Zu den Ureinwohnern Zeltrons zählen die Zeltroner, die galaxisweit vor allem durch ihren lebensfrohen Naturell auf sich aufmerksam machen. Zeltroner lieben Prunk, Technik und Unterhaltung, was dazu führt, dass vor allem Kunst, Luxusgüter und Technologie an andere Welten exportiert werden. Andererseits zieht die zu weiten Teilen unberührte Natur von Zeltros sowie den liebenswerten Charakter ihrer Einheimischen regelmäßig zahlreiche Touristen an. Tatsächlich zählt der Planet zu den beliebtesten Reisezielen des Inneren Randes. Dies schlägt sich auch an der Beschäftigung der Zeltroner nieder, denen die Freude am Leben und die persönliche Erfüllung am wichtigsten sind. Rund 80 Prozent der einheimischen Bevölkerung sind in der Unterhaltungsbranche tätig.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Auf Zeltros herrscht Monarchie, wobei die Monarchen vom Volk gewählt und vom Volk gleichermaßen für ihr Wissen und ihre Fähigkeiten in der Kunst, des Kampfes, der Wissenschaft und der Liebe geschätzt und bewundert werden. Das Königshaus von Zeltros ist traditionell sehr bürgernah, dennoch akquiriert es sein Personal zumeist von anderen Welten. So besteht das Sicherheitspersonal in der Regel nicht aus Zeltronern, da sich diese zu leicht ablenken lassen. Auch die zu exportierende Fracht, die nicht selten aus wertvollen Gemälden und Juwelen besteht, werden keinem Zeltroner anvertraut. Das Königshaus weiß, wie leicht sich Zeltroner zu etwas illegalem hinreisen lassen, was zu einem nicht unerheblichen Schaden führen würde. Obwohl es einige militärisch ausgebildete Piloten gibt, wäre Zeltrons Verteidigung im Ernstfall völlig unzureichend. Geschichte Obwohl die Regierung von Zeltros stets darum bemüht war, eine neutrale Haltung zu bewahren, um sich somit aus galaktischen Konflikten zu distanzieren, wurde der Planet in sechs Jahrhunderten insgesamt zwölf Mal zum Ziel von Invasionen. Diese nahmen jedoch stets ein friedliches Ende, da die Zeltroner die Angreifer mit ihren Pheromonen von ihren feindseligen Absichten abbringen und sie sogar zur Teilnahme an ihren Festlichkeiten bewegen konnten.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Während des Kalten Krieges wurde auf Zeltros ein großes Pazaak-Turnier ausgetragen, bei welchem es seltene und wertvolle Preise zu gewinnen gab. In etwa zur selben Zeit versuchten Zeltron-Katastrophenhelfer medizinische Vorräte an Zivilisten nahe einer Kampfzone zu bringen. Ein Diplomat überzeugte die Helfer jedoch, dass es besser wäre, wenn nur die Truppen des Sith-Imperiums die Vorräte erhalten würden. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht von Endor, in der die Rebellen-Allianz einen triumphalen Sieg über das Galaktische Imperium einfuhr, strebte das Königshaus von Zeltros mit König Arno und Königin Leonie den Beitritt in die Allianz Freier Planeten an. Als Zeichen ihres guten Willens schickten die Monarchen einige zeltronische Repräsentanten zu Prinzessin Leia Organa, die sie einige Zeit lang begleiten sollten. Im Jahr 4 NSY geriet Zeltros zwischen die Fronten des Nagai-Tof-Kriegs, als Nagai-Streitmächte und einige verbündete Maccabrees unter der Führung von Lieutenant Den Siva eine Feier des zeltronischen Königshauses mit geladenen Gästen von der Allianz Freier Planeten störten. Die Nagai beabsichtigten die Entführung der Monarchen, bis deren Erzfeinde, die Tofs, den Planeten erreichten und sowohl die Nagai bekämpften, als auch zahlreiche Zeltroner gefangen nahmen. Daraufhin verbündeten sich die Streitkräfte der Allianz und der Nagai, um gemeinsam gegen die brutalen und extrem aggressiven Tofs vorzugehen. Eine Schlacht entbrannte, in deren Verlauf es Luke Skywalker gelang, einen Sternkreuzer der Tofs zu infiltrieren und die Gefangen zu befreien, um das feindliche Schiff anschließend mithilfe von Sprengstoff zu zerstören. Später wurde auf Zeltros ein Friedenspakt zwischen der Allianz und den Nagai geschlossen, woraufhin sie im weiteren Kriegsverlauf geschlossen gegen die Tofs vorgingen.The Forgotten War – The Nagai and the Tofs Hinter den Kulissen Es gibt widersprüchliche Angaben darüber, in welcher galaktischer Region sich der Planet Zeltros befindet. Während The New Essential Guide to Alien Species aussagt, dass sich der Planet an der Grenze zwischen dem Äußeren Rand und den Unbekannten Regionen befindet, geht die Mehrheit der Quellen wie beispielsweise The Essential Atlas von einer Lage im Inneren Rand aus. Quellen *''Legacy'' – Monster *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Forgotten War – The Nagai and the Tofs'' *''Zeltros: Pleasure Planet'' von Wizards of the Coast * Einzelnachweise en:Zeltros ru:Зелтрос Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Zel-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Inneren Randes Kategorie:Legends